Running for the better
by D. Alice-Man
Summary: He didn't know what he had done, what there was to do. Every day he would run at the crack of dawn to the next village, and every day he would be chased away. Until he runs into one house hold he seems to be in a similar situation, and one boy he can't keep his eyes off. PruCan. Some swearing, please Review!
1. Intro

He didn't know what he had to make them so mad, but he obviously did some thing, because he was now doing some thing he was really familiar with. Running away. He just ran as quickly as his legs would take him. He didn't care about how his lungs that cried desperately for air, or the fact that his legs were now basically screaming from the nonstop running. He kept going, afraid that if he simply just looked back they would be there once again, holding their guns, and calling him a monster. He could never understand what he did, or why it mattered.

* * *

><p>The day had turned to night in the blink of a eye, and Gilbert fell to his knees. his legs wouldn't carry him anymore. He quickly caught his breath, and laid down in the soft grass. No one would be here to scream monster, and no one would be here to yell at him to get off their property. It was the perfect place to pass out for the night. Gilbert was fast asleep. He dreamed a dreamless dream, and the second light had shown on the horizon he was right back up on his feet, running yet again.<p>

To day was the normal day, he ran until he hit the nearest village, and then he begged for food. Nothing was odd about to day... Well mabey the fact that he wasn't running away already, but if people would give him food without calling him a monster then he would stay as long as possible, but even he knew it would be about a day or two untill they caught up and dragged him to that prison.

"Please give me some thing to eat." Gilbert said in a weak voice, he wasn't actual hungry, considering he had successfully stole a whole grocery bag of food from some idiot with to many bags to count, but he wouldn't notice.

Gilbert continued to beg and beg every passing stranger, acting like he was starving, when the true fact was he was doing better here then he had done in that prison, and everyone feel for his act, and ended giving the poor soul food any ways. Gilbert was happy where he was, as he continued to beg for food. It was much better then the prison so of course he would be happy

* * *

><p><em><strong> Finally done with the intro. I was board, and reading fanfictions when I thought, hey why read them when I could make one my self. This is my first fanfic and I hope the every one could please review on some thing, I know its only the intro, but I really would like to make sure that no one thinks this is boring. Anyways I will release chapter one sometime soon so have a great day!<strong>_


	2. The Twins

_**An: Hello. How are you doing. Well since I can't hear you I hope its good. Well I hope that you like this chapter. Don't freak out though we are still on the same fan fiction I just wanted to introduce you to the other characters before I started wrighting Gilberts POV, and for thoughs of you like my who only like a one POV story I'm sorry I know how you feel. Well. Sit back. Relax. And enjoy the story!**_

Chapter 1

The Twins

* * *

><p>"Have you heard the rumor?" Asked the bartender his eyes hungrily watching the room. If she happened to come in he would stop talking. Its common logic. Don't talk about some behind their back if their there.<p>

"You mean the rumor about her?" The guy finally whispered back fearfully. The whole room froze, listening in on their conversation, as if it was a burden to speak of.

"I hope her sons never know of her." The bartender said. He knew it was time to stop talking. He knew what was safe for him.

Seventeen years later...

"Hey Matthew would you mind cooling this down for me?" Al asked as he handed Matthew his twin, his cup of boiling what ever. The second the cup hit his hand it was cool. Matthew handed back al his cup of whatever it was as Al said thanks.

It was a secret only the boys knew. They didn't know why, all the knew is its not normal for some one to be able to freeze a room, or set a room on fire for that matter. The boy just keep it a secret."Come on you know we have that test today." Al sighed. No one knew what the test was, but they whole school had to take it. Both of the boys sighed, and started to walk out the doors of there house and toward the school.

"I need everyone to go into two lines one of girls and one of boys." Said a guard. Once every one was in a line they made every one take a pill one at a time. Matthew was the first. Slowly he put the pull and swallowed it dry. The guard waited for a second then decided he passed and went to the next guy, but as soon as the guard left his head started pounding, as he slowly started to loss his breath, his legs gave up on him, and Matthew fell to the ground everything went cold.

Alfred stared as his brother started to freeze everything around him, even he knew that he had no control over what was happening.

"Matthew!" Al screamed as he jumped to his brothers side. "You got to snap out of it." Al tried shaking him awake. Everyone else in the class frozen from shock.

"Leave that monster alone!"yelled the guard has he grabbed his brother, and shoved him in the chair.

"Let go of my brother!" Al screamed, and the guard just smacked him in the face with the back of his gun.

"He's not your brother this is a monster!" The guard yelled. Al didn't know what, but something snapped at that moment, as he grabbed the guard. His skin sizzling where Al was unconsciously burning him, and he punched the guard in the face.

"You... you are a monster too!" The guard said as he slowly backed away from the twins.

"We arent monsters your just stupid!" Al screamed at the guard as he set everything in about a one foot radius from him on fire to keep the guard from getting them. Al through his brother on his back and ran for dear life still burning everything around him, and Matt still freezing everything that Al didn't burn without out any control over what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Al continued to run, and run. It was only a little while ago that they had thirty or so guard behind them, but now he kept running out of the fear of the guards. Even though Als lungs screamed for air, and his leg needed a break, but Al didn't stop he just kept running through the woods scared for him, and his brother. Scared that if he stops they would never be safe ever again. It wasn't even five minuets latter Al flung a pretty big house, and tried to find a first aid kit after five minuets he gave up. What ever his brother was going through medicine probably won't work. Al tried every thing. He tried burning Matthews hair, making Matthew throw up he even tride medicine as a last hope, but nothing worked.<p>

"Matthew snap out of it please, Matthew!" Al cried and he continuously shook his brother with no luck. He stayed by his brothers side while he looked down at him. He was still freezing everything, and at that moment he gave up. Matthew was going to need some one other then Al to snap him out of this... Al wasn't going to be his hero.

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Lovi cried as he opened the door to the house he hab been in so many times, but some thing was wrong.<p>

"Ve~ What's wrong brother!" The other italian asked his brother.

"Its to fucking cold!" Lovi grunted.

"I can warm you up with my hugs!" Cherry a Spaniard, as he pulled Lovi into a hug. This obviously wasn't the best chose as Lovi started Wailing his arms all around.

"Let go of me you tomato eating bastard!" Lovi yelled hiding his blush as he attempted to get out of the death grip of his boy friend.

"Just move out of the way?" Grunted a british man with huge eye brown. " I swear I'm the only one normal here." He complained heading for the kitchen.

"You know I'm not weird , because you love me." Chuckled Francis as he ran after the british man.

"Get off of me Antonio." Lovi complained as he continued to struggle out of the older mans arms.

"No I must keep Lovi warm." He cheered happily as he rubbed his cheek against Lovi's.

"I think you to are cute together." Feliciano cheered while he clapped his hands together. "You know you like him ve~!"

"Don't push your luck!" Lovi yelled at this point mortified that his own brother betrayed him.

"But Lovi i~" Feliciano was cut of by the voice of Arther.

"What the hell." He screamed causing every one to quickly come to the kitchen which was frozen, and they all looked down at two young boy passed out on the ground.

"Do you think its one of there faults the place is frozen." Lovi grunted. Well it was now official that the boys or at least one was a special. Just like them.

"Let's just find them a bed." Antonio said as he let go of Lovi and picked one up.

* * *

><p>Gilberts POV<p>

The sun shined brightly in the sky, and the cool winds helped me relax on the ground I was sitting on. I haven't seen them for a little while so I'm guessing its safe to relax and let my legs rest for once. I know what your probably thinking that's a childs way of thinking. Well mabey it is, but it was a plan made by the awesome me so it has to work.

I sighed and look twords the forest. It looked so peaceful. Everything in there was probably just minding its own business not trying to kill one another. Oh how I envy them. Here I am an the age of... well it dont matter the point is that all my life I was caged up like a animal, always having to take there stupid medicine almost twenty-four seven it wasn't until recently I escaped when that idiot left the door unlocked while he gave me my medicine. I was lucky enough to just get out of that room, and surprisingly for a prison they left the court yard wide open.

My eyes felt heavy as I just sat not moving. Mabey I should get my blood circulating before I fall asleep. That's what about four hours of sleep can do leave you tired if you don't move around. I look at the forest again before deciding that looking around wouldn't hurt me. If I'm right then thoughs guys chasing me probably are two days away.

Funny when I use to hear the stories about the wood from the prisoners that were not scared of me they made it sound like it was a place of danger, but this place was actual peaceful nothing was fighting one another. As I moved my self further in to the wood the quieter it became. Scary you think a forest would be full of noise, I guess not.

Anyways I continued walking until I just suddenly walked into a wall. Only point is there was nothing there I just simply couldn't pass that point. I continued to punch the wall no mater what for some reason I couldn't get on the the other side which angered me. Its like I was locked out of a certain point who knew what could be beyond.

I punched the wall as hard as i could, and it simply just crumbled before my arm could even touch it. I looked at what was once a wall, which had become a empty room with a t.v and a couch.

"Why! Seriously we seem to have a problem with people just coming in with out some one welcoming them." Grunted a british voice from some where in the room. Shit time to run.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally I'm bone with chapter 1. This was harder then I though, but I have to admit I think its cool that I can share my creativity with every one and you help me with what I need to improve on. Well please review, and have a great day!<strong>_


End file.
